El ultimo ninja
by pandora1496
Summary: randy junto con nomi (el ninja nomicon) deben entrenar para lograr vencer el hechicero, howard comienza a sentir celos...algo puede ocurrir ahi? nomi después de 800 años encerrado en el libro comienza a sentir de nuevo emociones humana, pero el no debe incluir sentimiento en su entrenamiento con el ninja (yaoi randyXnomi howard) -soy nueva con mi primer fanfic n espero les guste
1. yo soy el NOMICON

CAPITULO 1: "YO SOY EL NOMICON"

-oh no! Oh no!- gritaba randy totalmente alterado mientras buscaba con desesperación aquel libro en su desordenada habitación

-ya cálmate cunningham -decía su amigo sin tomarle mucho interés

-Howard! Es el ninja NOMICON! Lo necesito ahora! Ayúdame a buscarlo! Necesito la ayuda para poder vencer al roboscorpio que está en la escuela!- respondió el peli morado con desesperación.

-ok cuningham! -el chico regordete levanto un libro del suelo- aquí no está! se perdió! Sigamos jugando videojuegos!

-oh vamos bro! - se quejo él. De pronto a lo lejos se escucharon algunas explosiones y gritos.

-que fue eso?!- exclamo Howard

-creo que fue el roboscorpio! Creo que se escapo del sótano de la escuela!-decía randy mientras salía corriendo fuera de la casa

-EY! Espérame! -salió corriendo tras el

Al llegar a la escuela no podían entender lo que había ocurrido, el robot macfist estaba destruido y a su lado esta un chico alto de pelo rojizo con un extraño traje negro, parecido al del ninja y con una capa sostenida por un broche verde con el mismo símbolo que tenía en el centro el NOMICON.

El extraño saco su espada que estaba enterrada en el cuello del robot y la oculto bajo su capa.

-ey! Tú! -dejo randy corriendo hacia el extraño, pero este desapareció en lo que fue una bomba de humo

-wow hermano! Creo que...te han reemplazadooooooo como el ninja! -Grito Howard- ahora tendrás más tiempo para mí! Que para tus cosas del ninja!

Aunque randy siempre soportaba las bromas de su amigo, en el fondo ya estaba cansado de ellas, desde que se convirtió en el ninja Howard ha estado algo extraño, como si estuviera celoso de que Randy le prestara más atención a su trabajo de ser el ninja que a su mejor amigo.

-ok cunningham! Ahora vamos a mi casa a jugar rompe tumbas 5! -decía el chico bajito mientras le jalaba del brazo, pero esta vez la reacción de Randy no iba a ser la misma de siempre

-ya basta bro! -se soltó bruscamente de el- si no me quieres ayudar mejor no estorbes mi camino! Debo encontrar el ninja NOMICON y averiguar quién era ese tipo! -después de eso Randy volvió corriendo a su casa

Howard se quedo por un rato mirando en la dirección por donde su amigo se había ido.

-bien...-decía para sí mientras caminaba hacia su casa- que cunningham se quede con su tonto libro! Yo no lo necesito!

Mientras el chico refunfuñaba, en las profundidades de la escuela el hechicero levanto la vista al sentir un olor muy peculiar

-jun...celos! Hace años que no sentía a un chico con tales niveles de celos -se levanta- esta puede ser una oportunidad única, este niño si me puede ser útil, no lo crees pequeño amigo? -le hablaba a la rata que estaba con el siempre, la rata asintió y lanzo un par de chillidos - muy bien! Este niño si me será de gran ayuda! Buajajajaja!

Mientras tanto, Randy aun con desesperación está buscando el ninja NOMICON en su cuarto

-oh no! Esto no es bueno, nada bueno!- gritaba el peli morado

-ajem! - se escuchó una voz atrás de él, Randy se quedó helado, con cuidado, aun sin darle la cara al intruso, deslizo su mano bajo la chaqueta para toparse con la máscara del ninja

-que ni se te ocurra usarla ahora randy cunningham! -exclamo la voz, randy ya estaba entrando en pánico, otra persona sabía que él era el ninja? Randy se dio vuelta y se encontró con el mismo chico que había vencido al robot macfist:

-tu! -volvió a exclamar el peli morado, pero el otro chico alto le hizo callar.

-mi nombre es nomi y soy lo que tú y los ninjas anteriores llamaban el "ninja NOMICON"...y tome la decisión de presentarme ante ti porq-

-espera un segundo bro! ...tú eres el NOMICON?!- le interrumpió

-te lo acabo de decir...

- p-pero como tú?! Porque no te habías presentado antes?! Como hiciste eso?! Me lo vas a enseñar?! Wooo...wow! Esto es tan cool! ...debe saberlo Howard! -decía Randy con entusiasmo aproximándose a la puerta, pero nomi cerró la puerta de golpe

-NO! -miro molesto a randy- no le vas a revelar mi identidad a tu novio! Y m- Randy le interrumpió de nuevo

-novio?! Howard es mi mejor amigo, como si fuera mi hermano!

- ni siquiera debiste revelarle tu identidad! _*Suspiro*_ esto es un secreto, pero...lo que hecho, hecho esta! - nomi se bajó bufanda roja, como la que tenía el traje del ninja, la cual cubría su boca

-randy cunningham, ninja del noveno grado! Yo, nomi, seré tu maestro y te enseñare como vencer al hechicero!

-Wooo! Esto es tan bruce!- Decía saltando de alegría, pero su sonrisa desapareció de un momento a otro - v-vencer al hechicero?

Por la mente de nomi deambulo la idea de que tal vez Randy le daba miedo combatir al hechicero y que renunciaría a ser el ninja

-en serio yo podre hacerlo?!- pregunto el peli morado con entusiasmo

-si sigues mis órdenes en el entrenamiento, si!- asintió el otro chico

-wuju!

En ese momento nomi recordó por qué había escogido a Randy, el era un chico entusiasta y de buen corazón, pero...si todo salía como nomi lo había planeado, Randy seria el ultimo ninja y el podría volver con su familia, sin el temor de que el hechicero amenace con destruirlo todo.

-ey! Ey nomi! -le grito Randy haciéndole aterrizar y salirse de sus pensamientos- ey! Te estoy hablando!

- si? Cuáles son tus dudas?

-como es que te puedes convertir en libro?

-eso no es importante que lo sepas

-porque te has presentado solo ante mi?

-preferí que para vencer al hechicero necesitarías otra forma de entrenamiento

-ettooo...como lo hacías para ir al baño o para comer cuando eras un libro!?- al parecer esa pregunta estaba los labios de randy desde hace mucho tiempo

- con la meditación suficiente, se pueden pasar años sin comer o ir al baño- sin mencionar que nomi llevaba casi un milenio siendo un libro, sin cumplir aquellas necesidades humanas básicas incluyendo el sexo y el temía que todas esas necesidades bajen de una sola vez ahora que había vuelto a ser humano, pero aquel tema no estaba a discusión con su alumno.

-todo esto es genial! -exclamo randy

Nomi se quitó la capa y siguió con el resto de su ropa.

-q-que haces?!- pregunto randy algo nervioso y sonrojado

-me puedes prestar algo de tu ropa?- pregunto nomi sin mirarle mientras se seguía desvistiendo

- c-claro! -tartamudeo el peli morado sin dejar de mirar a su maestro mientras buscaba entre toda su ropa alguna que si este limpia, finalmente encontró unos jeans vaqueros, calzoncillos, una polera y una chaqueta verde, zapatilla y calcetines

-em. Yo...estaré...afuera! -dijo randy saliendo del cuarto dándole un poco más de privacidad a nomi.

El chico pelirrojo se puso la ropa que Randy le había prestado, busco entre las cosas de randy un bolso para poder echar su ropa dentro, encontró uno café, doblo su traje con cuidado y lo dejo dentro, pero de la capa saco su espada, se quedo mirando el filo por un rato, recordando su pasado y las tragedias ocurridas, pero un pequeño destello de esperanza aun quedaba, y era que Randy debía enfrentarse al hechicero, pero no solo, él le iba a ayudar, pero el precio a pagar era caro, por eso quería entrenar a Randy el mismo, su tiempo encerrado dentro del libro se había cumplido, por lo tanto, el tiempo del hechicero igual estaba por cumplirse...solo tenía que planear muy bien las cosas, si algo salía mal, no sería el fin de norrisville y sus habitantes, sino que de todo el mundo.

Quito el broche verde de la capa y Guardo la espada entre esta misma, desapareció de la misma forma en que las armas aparecían en el traje del ninja cuando este las necesitaba. Guardo la capa dentro del bolso. Miro el broche que sostenía en su mano, ese era el único recuerdo de su familia, se lo había entregado su abuelo antes de que todo pase, se puso el broche en unas de las mangas y salió del cuarto.

-estás listo? -pregunto randy

-si...-de pronto el estómago de nomi gruño, estaba pasando lo que él no deseaba, que las necesidades humanas bajen de una vez

-tienes hambre? Oh...-camino hasta la cocina y el pelo rojo le siguió- mi mamá no dejo comida y yo no sé cocinar

-déjamelo a mí! -exclamo nomi, tales él sea un muchacho del 1.200 del mundo oriental, pero aun así sabia cocinar

Después de un rato los dos estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo pescado frito con salsa y varios condimentos.

-mmmmmm! Esta delicioso nomi!

-en tiempos de guerra un ninja se puede alimentar solo del roció de las hojas y del sol de la mañana- decía

Nomi, pero Randy no había entendido del todo el mensaje en el acertijo y siguió comiendo.

A los minutos después llego la madre de Randy, parecía estar cansada, trabajaba casi 12 horas, desde las 6 am hasta las 6 pm, y el dinero no era mucho, la mujer de pelo morado al entrar y ver que había comida sobre la mesa se sintió aliviada de no tener que cocinar y poder ir a dormir temprano.

-hola mamá - saludo su hijo

-buenas tardes señora cunningham- saludo nomi con total formalidad

-hola chicos, eres un nuevo amigo de randy cierto? -pregunto ella al pelirrojo, pero antes de que este responda, Randy contesto por él.

-si! Pues, el viene de...em...intercambio! De... ón! Y...le ofrecí que se puede quedar con nosotros! -mira a su madre no muy convencida- puede quedarse? -le hacía ojitos de cachorro, la mujer miro a nomi y este le respondió un par de palabras en japonés, lo que finalmente logro convencerla

-bien...-ella tomo un pedazo del pescado frito, lo unto en la salsa y se lo comió- mientras cocine, estará bien por mi!

-será un honor cocinar para usted señora cunningham- asintió el chico

-gracias mamá

La mujer tomo un plato con comida y se fue a su habitación.

De pronto el celular de Randy sonó.

-hola?

-cunningham! Donde te has metido?! Me has dejado plantado de nuevo! Hoy íbamos a jugar videojuegos en mi casa y yo ya me comí todos los nachos!- era su amigo, quien estaba molesto porque otra vez Randy había olvidado que habían quedado de juntarse la las 5 en su casa y ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde.

-wow bro, lo siento es que...-miro a nomi quien le ofreció una mirada seria-...ocurrió un problema en casa y...

-oh no cunningham! Ya basta con tus deberes ninjas!

-lo siento hermano! Nos vemos el lunes en la school! -le corto la llamada - _*suspiro* _yo nunca le eh ocultado nada a Howard, es mi mejor amigo -decía el peli morado mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa

-la vida de un ninja es muy solitaria, debes aprender a afrontar las cosas que te ocurren, lograr discernir entre lo que es importante y lo severamente importante! -dijo su maestro

-ah? -al parecer el chico no le entendido de nuevo- casi nunca entiendo tus acertijos, incluso cuando eras el NOMICON.

Nomi le miro serio, se levanto de la mesa y subió hasta la habitación de randy

-ey! Espera! -le siguió el peli morado, entro en la habitación después de el -que haces?

-voy a meditar! -dijo nomi sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, dejo sus brazos a los lados y cerró los ojos

-oh vamos bro! No seas aguafiestas- pero el pelirrojo no le respondió

Después de unos minutos que para randy fueron como horas, tomo un lápiz y comenzó a picarle la cara a nomi con este

-basta ya, mi paciencia también tiene un límite -dijo nomi sin siquiera abrir los ojos

-estoy abbuurrriiidddooooo!-exclamo el mientras seguía molestándolo

Nomi desde pequeño le habían enseñado a meditar durante horas, pero su paciencia se acabó.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo a randy del brazo y lo estrecho contra el suelo, de boca al suelo, luego se sentó sobre el sin dejar que se mueva, todo en una fracción de minuto.

-auch!...wow! Eso fue tan cool! Cuando me lo enseñaras?!- pregunto Randy con entusiasmo

-cuando pases la primera prueba!

-y cuál es?

-que me logres sacar de encima tuyo!

Claramente, nomi estaba sentado sobre Randy mientras le sostenía las manos con fuerza.

-pero...gh! Bro! Siento que pesas una tonelada, además...no puedo sin la máscara del ninja

-si no tienes confianza en tus habilidades sin usar la máscara serás presa fácil cuando no la tengas a mano! -decía nomi con confianza

Randy forcejeo por un largo rato sin obtener algún resultado. Ya eran las 10 de la noche y rand aun seguía abajo de su maestro en una posición no muy cómoda para él y que a simple vista era fácil de mal interpretar

-_*suspiro* _-su maestro se levantó de encima del *bostezo* ok...al parecer tendremos que mejorar tu condición física, mañana temprano comenzamos!

-pero es sabadoooooo y saldré con Howard! -exclamo el chico

-el deber de un ninja va por sobre todo -pero antes que su alumno pueda refutar lo que había dicho este ordeno- vamos a dormir!

-está bien! -respondió Randy refunfuñando, del sótano trajo un viejo colchón pero que aun seguía en buen estado, con unas sabanas y mantas le hizo una improvisada cama a nomi

-sabes que me podía convertir en libro de nuevo? -claro, ahora nomi podría variar de forma como el quería, pero Randy se le adelanto diciendo

-en este momento eres como mi invitado no? Esto debo hacer- de nuevo nomi recordó por que había escogido a Randy como el ninja (el ultimo si todo salía bien) siempre trabaja de hacer lo correcto.

-gracias- asintió su maestro mientras se desnudaba quedando en calzoncillos

-te presto un pijama?

-no gracias, estoy cómodo así -se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos

Randy aprovecho ese momento para cambiarse de ropa y meterse a su cama, por un momento por su cabeza bajaron unas extrañas fantasías con nomi que no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, sacudió la cabeza y se voltio hacia la pared para separar la vista sobre el torso desnudo de nomi.

Por la mente del pelirrojo también vagaron cosas, pero no sexuales, sino que sobre el desenlace, tratando de pulir cualquier detalle que abría en la pelea contra el hechicero...el no quería ningún error.


	2. pesadillas

CAPITULO 2: "pesadillas"

-no! ...basta! -decía nomi entre el sueño

Randy se despertó y miro a su compañero, se levantó y se acercó a él.

-nomi? Ey! Bro! Despierta! - Randy lo tomo del brazo, pero de inmediato la cabeza le dio un vuelco, lo mismo que le pasaba cuando pedía ayuda al NOMICON, pero esta vez se metió en la mente de nomi mientras su cuerpo caía en un estado de coma y cayendo sobre el cuerpo de nomi.

Randy se encontraba en una antigua aldea, a lo lejos vio correr a un chico con una capa negra y con un broche verde

-nomi!- exclamo el peli morado corriendo tras el chico

Nomi sostenía con fuerza un libro negro con rojo, Randy se quedó helado al darse cuenta que ese libro era el NOMICON y que tal vez ahora iba a revelarse algún secreto que ocultaba su maestro.

El chico pelirrojo se acercó a una de las casas de madera, abrió la puerta corrediza y entro:

-abuelo! -exclamo, Randy le siguió, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de su existencia como si fuera un fantasma, eso no le había pasado cuando entraba en el NOMICON, pero esta vez, esto era un sueño.

-abuelo, termine de escribir el ninja NOMICON -decía mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa- todo el conocimiento esta aquí para que cualquiera se pueda convertir en ninja

-bien hecho nomi, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti

Nomi bajo la mirada, recordando a sus padres.

-me vengare del hechicero por arrebatármelos! - exclamo con ira el pelirrojo

-ello murieron defendiéndote, no deberías arriesgarte y hacer que el sacrificio de mi hija fuera en vano- decía el anciano de pelo blanco

-un segundo! -exclamo Randy tratando de hacer una conexión mental a todo lo que había escuchado- el hechicero asesino a los padres de nomi!

-nomi...- el anciano de abajo de la mesa saco una caja de madera, la abrió y dentro de ella estaba la máscara del ninja- es tiempo de enviar ambos objetos al imperio para que los resguarden

-si abuelo

Pero antes de que pudieran guardar el libro se escucharon unos gritos desde afuera.

-el hechicero volvió!-exclamo nomi corriendo hacia afuera con el NOMICON en su mano

-nomi! Vuelve nomi!- grito el anciano mientras se ponía se pie, estaba viejo y su cuerpo apenas soportaba los años

-nomi!- exclamo Randy corriendo a la siga de su maestro

Aquel ser de aspecto putrefacto y piel verde estaba destrozando todo, lanzaba algunos hechizos y los aldeanos caían muertos. A Randy le recorrió un escalofrió al saber que tendría que enfrentarlo, que él era capaz de matarlo fácilmente.

-entrégame el libro! -exclamo el hechicero al ver que el chico de pelo rojizo tenía el libro en sus manos

-NO!- grito el chico furaco escondiendo el NOMICON entre su capa

- ven por el-desafío nomi

-NO! -grito en anciano mientras salía de la casa- no lo hagas nomi

-muere- susurro el hechicero mientras le lanzaba una bola de energía verde a nomi

Randy en ese momento se quedó helado sin poder articular ninguna palabra o pensamiento

-NOMI!

Se escuchó un grito y una explosión que hizo que se alze una nube de polvo, cuando este se disipo, nomi pudo ver que frente a él, estaba su abuelo, tenía una grave herida en el pecho, el hombre ya no respiraba, y todo había sido culpa de él.

Nomi miro al hechicero con miedo, por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de morir y no poder vengar la muerte de sus padres y ahora la de su abuelo.

-entrégame el NOMICON! - el hechicero solo quería el libro, para poder robar todos los conocimientos de un ninja y poder dominarlos a todos.

Nomi pensó en huir, escaparse, pero sabía que al darse la vuelta y echar a correr el hechicero lo mataría y tomaría el libro.

-el libro!

-ven por el!- grito nomi sacando una espada, la misma que Randy vio cuando había destruido al robotscorpio macfist

El hechicero le lanzo la misma bola de energía roja que uso para acabar con su abuelo, pero nomi alzo la espada y corto la energía a la mitad como si la espada tuviera algún conjuro que repeliera la energía maligna, y así era.

-KIIAA! -grito mientras corría hacia el con la espada.

Randy miro con asombro como su maestro estaba por vencer al hechicero, en uno de los ataques el NOMICON salto de la capa de nomi y cayó al suelo, nomi estaba cansado, ya no resistía más.

Cuando el hechicero de acercó para tomar el libro, una persona, atrás del hechicero le lanzo lo que parecía ser un puño de aire derribándolo, Randy trato de ver la cara de aquel sujeto pero la capucha que lo cubría se lo impidió.

-no te atrevas! -grito el hechicero

-_"ve hasta el confín mas oscuro y ahí permanecerás por siempre!" -_el sujeto pronuncio un conjuro y de inmediato el cuerpo del hechicero fue cubierto por una nube verde

-NOOOO!- gritaba el aun tratando de alcanzar el NOMICON

Nomi corrió tras el libro, lo tomo en sus brazos y cuando creyó que todo estaba bien, el hechicero le tomo de la pierna y lo arrastro con el hasta el torbellino verde

-nomi!- grito Randy sintiéndose impotente de ayudarlo

- hermano!-grito el chico encapuchado y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía le lanzo un hechizo a nomi haciendo que salte contra un árbol y alejándolo del hechicero.

Aquel ser de piel verde desapareció, pero cuando el encapuchado y Randy voltearon a ver dónde estaba nomi, este era arrastrado por un torbellino rojo hacia el libro.

Nomi de aferraba del suelo, poniendo resistencia, vio al encapuchado, su hermano acercarse a el

-ayúdame!- exclamo nomi con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero en vez de que su propio hermano le tendiera la mano para ayudarle, le piso las manos para que callera en el torbellino rojo quedando atrapado dentro del NOMICON

Randy no lo podía creer y tampoco no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba

-lo siento nomi -dijo el chico mientras recogía en el libro y bajo la capucha sacaba la máscara del ninja- pero escúchame bien...el hechicero es muy poderoso y en 800 años quedara libre, tu deber, es entrenar a un ninja y poder derrotarlo...porque tú? ...pues, el abuelo te enseño todo, pero no educo tu cuerpo, todo este tiempo encerrado te fortalecerá, pero para que tengas ventaja, tú saldrás un mes antes de que el hechicero quede libre, el resto...ya sabes que hacer

Randy se acercó a él y observo con algo de tristeza el NOMICON, su maestro había sido condenado y el, Randy cunningham era quien debía ayudarle

-lo siento hermano...- el encapucho acaricio la portada del libro

-nomi -susurro Randy acercando la mano al libro, pero el chico encapuchado miro en la dirección donde esta Randy como si pudiera verlo.

_-vete!- _exclamo el chico, Randy sintió una oleada de frio en todo su cuerpo...

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de nomi, el pelirrojo lo aparto de el con fuerza.

-cuanto viste? -pregunto sin mirarle

Randy bajo la mirada

-porque no me dijiste la verdad?

-no era algo importante...ahora...vuelve a dormir -dijo nomi mientras se arropaba entre las frazadas


	3. Celos

Howard aun no entendía porque el chico de pelo rojo estaba junto a Randy caminando los tres hacia la escuela.

-cunningham...quien es ese? -dijo señalando a nomi

-bueno...el...el...es un chico de intercambio! -apunto Randy tratando de parecer lo más natural posible

-y porque está con nosotros?! -exclamo molesto Howard

-porque se está quedando en mi casa bro!

-QUE?!

-ya basta hermano...cálmate!

A nomi le parecía una mala influencia Howard para Randy, comúnmente él era el que lo metía en problemas.

En todo el camino Howard miro con cierto odio a nomi, mientras que Randy solo se sentía incomodo en medio de ambos, pero...algo floto en la mente de Howard, celos? Él? Por Randy? ...eso era nuevo, o tal vez no se había dado cuenta antes...

Entraron al salón, pero en la puerta estaba bash, quien cuando paso nomi al lado de él, le puso el pie para que este callera.

-EY! -exclamo Randy- no lo molestes bash!- le ofreció la mano a nomi para ayudarle a ponerse de pie

-ustedes no me dan ordenes perdedores!-exclamo acercándose a Randy

-ya basta bash, no tienes derecho a molestarnos!- grito Howard pero luego se dio cuenta que el "molestarnos "estaba incluyendo a nomi así que agrego- bueno...a nomi si!

-Howard! -grito molesto Randy

-con que nomi eh? Que nombre mas perdedor! -Exclamó bash acercándose al pelirrojo, quien no retrocedió ni le dirigió algún signo de miedo- déjame darte la bienvenida! -decía mientras hacía sonar los nudillos

En eso llego el profesor y todos volvieron a sus puestos

-te salvaste esta vez nomi - dijo bash mientras reía

-no le tomes importancia bro! -dijo Randy

-no se la doy

Randy fue a su puesto y nomi se sentó a su lado, es decir, en el asiento de Howard:

-ajem! -Dijo Howard- ese es mi asiento!

-oh! Howard, puede nomi sentarse con mi-

-NO! -grito el chico bajito mientras que nomi ni atención le tomaba- ESE ES MI ASIENTO!

-algún problema señor weinerman?- pregunto el profesor

-es que EL no quiere salirse de mi asiento- regañaba el chico

-hay otro asiento junto a debby kang -señalo el profesor el siempre asiento vacío junto a debby

-pero...es que! Aaaarrrrwwwww! -de mala gana tomo su bolso y se sentó al lado de debby quien le dio una mirada no muy amistosa.

-lo siento bro! Pero...almorzamos juntos! -exclamo Randy tratando de alivianar la situación, mientras que su compañero, nomi, no pudo evitar moldear una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por raro que suene, ahora Randy le prestaba más atención a él.

Un momento! Atención? No...él estaba incluyendo sentimiento, quería que Randy fuera solo para él .nomi sacudiera la cabeza antes aquellas ideas. No podía y ni debía involucrar sentimientos, el solo debía entrenarlo y ya! Eso era todo, no enamorarlo!

-ey! Nomi!- le grito randy a su compañero

- a-ah...si?

Todo transcurrió normal hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-qué clase de comida vomitiva y embrujada es esta? -decía Nomi mientras tocaba con temor lo que parecía ser un puré de papas verdes sobre su charola del almuerzo

-los libros no comen! -exclamo Howard sin mirarle

-Howard! -grito randy el cual había revelado lo que randy le haba confesado sobre su maestro

Nomi suspiro pesadamente y miro con decepción a randy

-te dije que no le contaras a nadie randy cunningham -se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta la salida de la cafetería

-espera Nomi! -dijo randy levantándose de la mesa

-un momento cunningham! YO soy tu mejor amigo...

-lo siento bro!-dijo randy mientras salía tras su maestro pero algo le detuvo, un monstruo poseído por el hechicero

Randy corrió hasta el baño mientras que el monstruo levantaba sobre si lo que parecía ser el auto del director, todos salieron corriendo cuando...

-BOMBA DE HUMO! -el ninja apareció entre la gaseosa nube roja- "bien, quiero acabar rápido con esto, cual es su punto débil?!" -pensó

-LOS AUDIFONOS NINJA!- grito Nomi desde un extremo no destruido de la cafetería

El ninja volteo hasta el monstruo y vio colgando de lo que parecía ser un cuerno sobre su cabeza, los audífonos a los que Nomi se refería.

-fácil! -clamo el - PATADA VOLADORA NINJA- dijo saltando hacia el monstruo justo donde estaban los audífonos, pero el alumno poseído por el hechicero lo tomo de la pierna y con un rugido lo azoto contra el suelo.

-como, cuando, donde! -exclamo el ninja mientras se levantaba, sacudió la cabeza y saco de entre el traje unas shuriken's

-ESTRELLAS VOLADORAS NINJA! - decía mientras se las lanzaba al monstruo, pero este las esquivaba rápidamente

Nomi entro en pánico, conocía el potencial de randy y sabía que ya a este tiempo el ninja ya habría vencido al monstruo, pero no...Esto significaba que el hechicero se estaba volviendo más fuerte. Corrió hasta el salón en donde estaba su bolso con su traje y su espada.

A randy ya se le acababan las ideas, ahora luchaba contra él con su espada, el monstruo alzo una de las garras y lo golpeo contra una pared haciendo que el ninja soltara la espada.

-auch!

-RRRRAAARRRWWWW! -rugió el monstruo dándole un zarpazo en el pecho

-gghhhaa! -grito randy, de pronto sintió su cuerpo como anestesiado

Nomi apareció con su traje por detrás del monstruo y con su espada rompió los audífonos.

El chico volvió a la normalidad y sin entender lo que paso, salió corriendo asustado.

-randy! -Nomi corrió hasta el ninja quien estaba medio consiente, lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta una parte segura en la escuela, por raro que suene, en el tejado. Lo dejo en el suelo y miro la herida.

No parecía tener nada, el traje estaba intacto, Nomi sabia que ante cualquier corte, el traje del ninja volvería a la normalidad, pero aun así abajo de este estaba la herida de garras que causo el monstruo.

-auch! -exclamo randy cuando su maestro cuando le quito la máscara y el volvió a ser un alumno común de noveno grado.

Nomi le levanto la camisa a randy, la herida estaba abierta y sangrante. El pelirrojo saco de abajo de su capa un vendaje y se lo puso a randy para detener el sangrado.

-debo llevarte a casa, ahí tal vez pueda hacer algo con esto! -exclamo el chico cargando al peli morado en su espalda, se acerco al borde del tejado y salto...cayo de pie en cosa de segundos.

-sujétate bien randy

-mph...- randy se aferro a Nomi con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de eso

Mientras Nomi corría no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar levemente hacia atrás y ver a randy aferrado a él. Al llegar a la casa, no había nadie, Nomi subió a randy hasta su habitación, lo dejo sobre la cama y le curó las heridas, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar revivir un flash back de su vida hace más de 800 años

*flash back*

-KIA! P-para hermano, d-duele...-grito Nomi

-y-ya casi acabo! Quédate quieto Nomi -decía el chico parecido a Nomi, su hermano, quien un tiempo después le dejaría atrapado en el NOMICON

-ah...termine! -exclamo el hermano mayor con un suspiro de alivio

Nomi se levanto del suelo y se vio a si mismo envuelto todo el torso con unos vendajes.

-debo ser más cuidadoso -dijo mirando hacia los arboles que los rodeaban, y exactamente uno, tenía todas las ramas rotas como si alguien hubiera caído desde lo alto.

-eres torpe! -exclamo su hermano mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, el era más alto que Nomi, quien en ese tiempo era solo un niño

-cállate! -grito el niño con un leve sonrojo

*fin del flash back*

Cuando Nomi termino con randy decidió ir a la cocina a preparar la comida, pero alguien llamo a la puerta con fuerza.

-m? -el chico abrió la puerta

-cunningham! -era Howard quien tocaba y en cuanto se le abrió la puerta entro rápidamente.

-donde está randy?! -exclamo el gordito

-no deberías estar aquí...Howard...-dijo Nomi con mucha tranquilidad

-estúpido libro!-le grito Howard molesto- solo porque tú tienes miedo de enfrentar al hechicero, prefieres que alguien mas lo haga por ti!- Nomi quedo asombrado, no sabía que el gordito estuviera tan enterado de la situación, randy debió contarle todo - ERES UN COBARDE! TODO ERA MEJOR ANTES DE QUE RANDY FUERA EL NINJA!

Lo de cobrarte fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, y lo ultimo hizo que la paciencia de Nomi se quebrara en mil.

Nomi se acerco a Howard, lo tomo de la ropa y lo estrecho contra la pared.

-gh! Es la verdad! -exclamo el de pelo naranja, Nomi no sabía que decir ni cómo defenderse ante aquellas palabras, en parte era verdad, tenía miedo de enfrentar al hechicero, pero lo iba a hacer!

Nomi dejo caer pesadamente a Howard, quien se levanto rápidamente y se sacudió el polvo.

-jun.! -Howard dirigió una fría mirada a Nomi y luego subió con randy.

Por la mente del adolecente de más de 800 años vagaba lo que había dicho el peli naranjo, tal vez tenia razón, que el tendría que hacerlo solo, randy quedo herido con el primer monstruo enviado con solo un poco mas de poder, si él no pudo con eso, el entrenamiento de un mes no iba a hacer un gran cambio, lo estaba enviado a su muerte...

-no...No retrocederé...

Nomi subió sigilosamente hasta el cuarto de randy, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio como Howard murmuraba algunas cosas frente a su amigo quien seguía inconsciente. Un impulso recorrió el cuerpo de Nomi, de entrar en la habitación y apartar a Howard de su alumno, lo que él no deseaba estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, las necesidades humanas recorrieron el cuerpo del chico

-mph! - Nomi se alejo de la puerta cubriendo su boca con la mano -no...Tentación...mph! Llevo años de meditación y autocontrol...mph...no fallare ahora!


	4. Tentacion

CAPITULO 4: "tentación"

Howard volvió a su casa como a eso de las 10 de la noche, la Sra. Cunningham llego y se encerró en su cuarto ignorando a su hijo por completo, Nomi estaba recostado en su improvisada cama, jugando con las sabanas, solo estaba randy y él en la habitación...solos...

Randy se levanto y miro a su maestro quien tenía los ojos fijos en el techo.

-no puedes dormir? -pregunto randy

Nomi lo miro detenidamente, su pijama rojo disimulaba los vendajes que tenia abajo.

-pues...es que...t-tengo frio! -invento una escusa el pelirrojo

-puedes... conmigo! -exclamo randy sonriendo de manera inocente, sin tomar en cuenta el peso de sus palabras.

-em...-Nomi dudo por un instante, pero al ver la cara se "tristeza" de su alumno al no responder de inmediato- está bien! -dijo mientras se levantaba y se metía a la cama de randy

-"recuerda tus años de meditación Nomi, la tentación vuelve impura el alma"-pensaba Nomi mientras randy se acomodaba a su lado.

-estas cómodo?- pregunto randy

- s-ss-sii! -afirmo el pelirrojo

En cuestión de minutos randy ya estaba dormido, tenía sus piernas y brazos sobre Nomi, prácticamente todo su cuerpo sobre él, mientras que Nomi luchaba contra la tentación del cuerpo de su alumno...

...el reloj marcaba las 01:34 a.m y el pelirrojo ya no soporto más. Tomo las manos de randy con fuerza y lo empujo contra la cama.

-ugh? -randy despertó ante el brusco movimiento que hizo su maestro- mph….Nomi?...

-randy cunningham!...eres un chico terco!..Tonto!...y siempre quieres hacer todo de la manera sencilla! …pero….-Nomi acerco su cara a la de el- tienes un buen corazón…por eso te escogí como el ninja

-Nomi….- susurro randy y antes de que pueda objetar alguna palabra Nomi fundió sus labios en los de el provocando un largo y prolongado beso

Randy al comienzo se resistió, pero luego se entregó a los labios de su maestro…cuando nomi ya no pudo más la respiración, se separó un poco de Randy y lo miro, el chico peli morado estaba colorado, lo miro detenidamente y se pudo percatar que un hilo de saliva unían ambas bocas

-n-nno-nomi….-cuando Randy murmuro esas palabras, el pelirrojo reacciono apartándose de él y cayendo de la cama

-NO! – el chico quedo envuelto en una nube de humo rojo y volvió a ser el NOMICON

-nomi!...- Randy tomo el libro entre sus manos y trato de abrirlo, pero no pudo, era como si estuviera sellado, Randy no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar, debió admitir que el beso le pareció exquisito y quería seguir, pero su maestro se arrepintió a último momento…

Mientras Randy dormía abrazando el libro…nomi se encontraba dentro del NOMICON, en una sección que era un bosque de bambú y donde solía meditar

-no no no no no…porque hizo eso?!- se acercó hasta una rivera y miro su reflejo en el agua- ….aunque….-se toca los labios- *sonríe*…Randy….*reacciona*…no!...lo que debe importarme es el hechicero, vencerlo, pero….no quiero que Randy salga lastimado…*suspiro*…mejor voy solo….

Nomi volvió a su forma humana y se vio siendo abrazado por randy quien seguía dormido, intento levantarse pero este le sujetaba.

-quédate….ZZzzzZZZ- dijo entre el sueño randy

-*suspiro*- Nomi acaricio la cabeza del peli morado y se quedo con él, ambos dormidos…

Al día siguiente en Norrisville hight, randy ya estaba mejor y caminaban los tres hacia el laboratorio a su siguiente clase

-pf! –bufo Howard al ver a Nomi

-m?...-randy lo miro y le dio un codazo- ya basta bro!...

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hasta el laboratorio en donde la profesora de ciencias comenzó a dictar (lo que al parecer de Randy y Howard) su aburrida clase:

-bien alumnos….hoy vamos a mesclar algunos químicos para crear soluciones con olores- explicaba la profesora

-ppff…cunningham!...-susurro Howard a su compañero- que tal si creamos una bomba gaseosa con esto?- decía mientras tomaba una de las pipetas con un líquido morado

-si!- exclamo Randy tomando otra pipeta con un líquido verde- esto será tan bruce!

-eerr….Randy…no creo que esto sea buena idea –exclamo nomi tratando de quitarles los químicos

-cállate libro!...no pasara nada!- dijo Howard al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la solución química sobre la pipeta que sostenía Randy

En fracción de segundo, en cuanto ambos líquidos se toparon, el salón entero quedo cubierto por una sustancia verde viscosa.

La profesora volteo a ver a la mesa de ambos chicos y rugió:

-ustedes tres!...A LIMPIAR ESTO!

Cuando todos los alumnos salieron del salón, Randy y Howard intercambiaron unas miradas

-esto….fue….BRUTAL!- exclamaron ambos mientras nomi les miraba enojado

-bro!...como el queso en las ciencias!- decía Randy emocionado

Nomi tomo un paño y se los lanzo en la cara a Randy

-a limpiar! –exclamo el- Howard ve por un balde de agua- ordeno el pelirrojo

-no me des ordenes!

Dijo el chico regordete, pero nomi volteo a mirarlo, tenía una mirada sombría y que provoco miedo en el chico de pelo naranja

-V-E~! –dijo el chico a lo que Howard salía corriendo del salón

-*traga saliva* em….nomi…-dijo Randy a su maestro, a este por un segundo se le detuvo el corazón – nomi…lo de anoche…

-Randy yo….-iba a decir nomi pero fue interrumpido cuando su alumno se le acercó rápidamente y roso los labios con los suyos, nomi enrojeció aún más, no lo podía creer, solo….se dejó llevar…nomi abrazo a Randy de su delgada cintura, el pelirrojo en 800 años, jamás había involucrado sentimientos, no debía…sabía que se alejaría del ninja a cada 4 años, pero con Randy era distinto…él era especial por sobre los otros, y por eso mismo…nomi no quería que el saliera lastimado, no de nuevo

El peli morado dejo guiar sus labios con los de su maestro, aunque él era completamente inexperto en el tema de los besos, sentía que este era perfecto.

Cuando se separaron Randy lo miro a los ojos y como si hubiera leído su mente dijo

-entréname…debo vencer al hechicero…-al principio nomi no reacciono, pero luego una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, tomo a Randy de la mano, saco una esfera roja de su bolsillo

-comencemos entonces….BOMBA DE HUMO- grito nomi mientras lanzaba la esfera al suelo y salía una gaseosa bomba de humo rojo, ambos desaparecieron en un instante, pero al segundo siguiente llego Howard y al ver el rastro de la bomba de humo, lanzo enojado el balde con agua al suelo

-no de nuevo!- cuando iba a salir del salón apareció la profesora quien lo detuvo en la puerta

-A LIMPIAR!- exclamo la señora

Howard tomo un paño y comenzó a limpiar las paredes de mala gana, pero en su interior ardía de rabia y celos, antes por lo menos pasaba tiempo con su amigo, pero desde que apareció el libro humano apenas le veía, y al parecer…Randy se estaba comenzando a olvidar de el…

Mientras tanto en las profundidades el mago de piel verde sonreía con malicia

-este chico me será muy útil…solo un poco más…primero tomare su mente, y luego la de toda la escuela…venceré al ninja y lograre dominar el mundo!- reía con malicia mientras que de su cinturón salía flotando una esfera verde

-pero antes…-decía tomando la esfera y en esta se figuró una imagen como si fuera alguna especie de cristal, era una imagen de nomi- debo terminar lo que deje hace 800 años…*ríe*…ya nos volveremos a encontrar pequeño chico…tal vez no me pueda vengar de quien me encerró en este agujero, pero me podre divertir con su hermano…espérame muchacho…ya quiero ver tu cara cuando me pidas clemencia para matarte de manera rápida…


	5. Entrenamiento

CAPITULO 5: "entrenamiento"

Randy y nomi se encontraban en medio de un bosque…de extremo a extremo de dos árboles había atada una soga y sobre ella, ambos chicos haciendo equilibrio

-el equilibrio, teniendo un cuerpo y mente en equilibro, podrás guiarte a través de caminos dudosos y sin el poder de la vista- decía nomi a su alumno, el cual caminaba hacia Randy sobre la cuerda como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-mph!...y eso que quiere decir?- pregunto Randy, él tenía una mayor dificultad para mantener el equilibrio en la cuerda y aún más si tenía los ojos vendados, pero la respuesta no fue la que esperaba por parte de su maestro, este con un bastón de madera le golpeo en las piernas- gha!- grito el chico a punto de caer pero logro mantenerse- sin la máscara del ninja esto es imposible!

-ya te explique, el guerrero hace el arma, no el arma hace el guerrero…-decía el pelirrojo- ahora…-salto de la cuerda y cayo de pie en el suelo, la cuerda estaba a unos 10 metros sobre el suelo- …concéntrate, debes escuchar lo que existe a tu alrededor, guiarte por cada sonido, cada uno…

Hubo un largo silencio, Randy por un momento pensó que su maestro le gasto una broma y le dejo ahí solo, pero luego el leve sonido de como un algo cortara el aire sonó cerca de él, Randy reacciono y dio un paso hacia atrás y justo por delante de el paso una piedra

-muy bien…- le felicito su maestro a lo que Randy se sonrojo levemente, de pronto una roca le golpeo en la frente

-cómo? Cuando? Qué? –decía a punto de caer nuevamente

-debes estar concentrado en todo momento!

Nomi le siguió lanzando pequeñas rocas, a las cuales Randy las esquivaba ágilmente, el chico le ponía toda su energía al entrenamiento, en ese sentido, cuando el peli morado se proponía algo, lo lograba por más duro que fuera.

Al rato después

-121…-decía Nomi- …122….123…

-ugh!- exclamaba randy, el chico peli morado estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos, pero no era solo eso, su maestro estaba sentado sobre él mientras tomaba té

-vamos randy! – Dio un sorbo a su té, el chico hizo otra flexión de brazo-…124…-iba contando su maestro

-oh vamos Nomi! Estoy cansado!- se quejaba el

-tienes que llegar a las 300!...ahora sigue- decía el otro chico mientras bebía de su té

-mph!- randy se levanto bruscamente haciendo que Nomi caiga y que la tasa de el caiga sobre su cabeza

-arg! –exclamo el pelirrojo

-ppff….JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- reía randy al ver a su maestro totalmente empapado por el té, este le miro con enojo, tomo la tetera con más del té y se lo vertió encima de randy (el agua estaba tibia)

-gghhaa!-grito el chico

-jum! –Nomi se sacudió el pelo con la mano- volvamos! –dijo serio mientras recogía su bolso y caminaba

Durante todo el camino a casa randy le iba haciendo múltiples preguntas a su maestro sobre como lograría vencer al hechicero, los ojos de randy brillaban cada vez que Nomi respondía sobre los actos heroicos que debería cumplir el…cuando llegaron a casa, una enojada Sra. Cunningham estaba frente a la puerta esperándoles

-m-mamá!- exclamo randy, eran las 11 de la noche, a ambos se les había pasado volando el tiempo

-donde andaban!?- exclamo enojada la madre del chico

-pues….eh….- randy miro a su compañero en busca de ayuda

-estábamos en la biblioteca…estudiando para el examen de mañana- dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad

-tenemos examen mañana?!- exclamo randy pero Nomi le dio un codazo- oh…OH! Si!...eso!...un examen mañana!

-ajam – la señora cunningham asintió no muy convencida de lo que le había dicho su hijo y su amigo- ok…les creo…

Ambos suspiraron de alivio

-están castigados!- dijo ella caminando hacia su habitación

-que?...pero dijiste!- exclamo randy

-es por no haberme avisado que llegarían tarde, randy dos semanas sin videojuegos y de salir con tu amigo Howard!...y tú también Nomi, mientras estés en mi casa seguirás mis reglas- decía ella

-pero mamá!

-nada de peros!...ahora vallan a dormir!- exclamo la mujer a lo que ambos jóvenes subían las escaleras y se iban al cuarto.

Nomi se sentó tranquilamente en su cama mientras se desvestía, randy le quedo mirando por un largo momento hasta que Nomi pudo darse cuenta que su alumno le observaba.

-em….oye bro!...-decía randy mientras se rascaba la cabeza- esttoooo….te…gustaría dormir conmigo?- al terminar la frase randy estaba completamente rojo

-oh…- exclamo Nomi sonrojado igual ante la propuesta de su compañero de habitación, sonrió y se puso de pie- está bien…

-bruce!- randy se cambiaba de ropa mientras que Nomi se metía en la cama

Ya ambos acostados, randy entre el sueño no pudo evitar abrazarse a su maestro, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, Nomi por su lado, solo se dejo, quería disfrutar de eso, después de todo…su final se acercaba, solo quería disfrutar de la cercanía del último ninja, randy cunningham…su randy….

Un nuevo día en la norrisville hight, el cielo estaba claro, los pájaros cantaban y un monstruo con cuerpo de lobo y cola de serpiente, estaba en el estacionamiento del recinto destrozando el carro del director.

-no!...mi auto!- gritaba el hombre- en donde está el ninja?!

Entonces con una perfecta sincronía.

-BOMBA DE HUMO!- aparece el héroe enmascarado de negro y rojo con la perfecta sincronía en cuento lo nombran, salen los alumnos del colegio a ver la batalla y Heidi, la hermana de Howard, con su cámara a gravar la pelea

-wo!...aqui hace aparicion nuestro héroe de norrisville hight!- narraba la chica de pelo naranja

-hacemos esto por las buenas o por las malas?! –señalo el ninja mientras sacaba su espada y apuntaba con esta al robot mitad lobo mitad serpiente

-RRRRRAAAAWWWRRRR!- rugió la bestia

-jum….creo que será por las malas…-decía el ninja para sí, corrió hacia el monstruo mecánico y lo envistió con su espada, pero este le esquivo, le golpeo con su cola de serpiente estrellándolo contra uno de los muros del colegio- cómo? Cuando? Qué?!...

-oh vamos ninja!...-exclamo Howard quien estaba a unos metros del mientras observaba la pelea mientras comía unos nachos, el ninja sacudió la cabeza y se alzó de nuevo contra el monstruo

-jum!-decía el ninja mientras se levantaba y corría hacia él, le hizo un corte en el cuello, la cabeza de monstruo salió volando y el cuerpo cayo sin hacer mas, todos los alumnos aplaudieron ante el ninja por otra victoria, pero de entre la multitud dos personas no estaban muy contentas

-vicerroy! Tú estúpido e inútil invención fue derrotada por el ninja! ...de nuevo!- gritaba el hombre que prácticamente controlaba el comercio de la cuidad, hanibal macfist.

-tranquilo...esa es solo la fase uno de mi magnifico plan para atrapar al ninja!- decía el científico malvado con orgullo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo algo parecido a un control de video juegos.

-que es esa cosa vicerroy?!- exclamo macfist

-espera y veras! -decía mientras presionaba los botones en cierta secuencia cuando voltearon a ver el cuerpo del monstruo se transformo en un gigantesco pájaro de metal, el cual randy, Nomi e incluso Howard podía reconocer...

-construiste un ave para destruir al ninja?!- exclamaba macfist enojado

-no es cualquier ave, según lo que me dijo el hechicero, este es el tengu, enemigo del ninja, yo! Hice una versión robótica y mejorada del!-decía vicerroy orgulloso de su invento

-oh no! -exclamo nomi entre la multitud

La gigantesca ave rugio frente a el ninja

-como? Cuando? Que?!- grito en ninja mientras daba un brinco de su lugar antes de ser aplatado por una de las garras del ave.

Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo, menos nomi y howard, tambien macfist con vicerroy que obserbavan de un lugar seguro

-howard debes salir de aqui- señalo nomi mientras se ponia su traje parecido al del ninja junto con su espada

-no libro! Cunningham es mi amigo!

-howard, entiende, esto es peligroso! -le grito nomi

Cuando estaban por comenzar una discucion, vieron al ninja atravezar uno de los muros de norrisville hight

-ninja! -gritaron ambos a ayudarle a salir de los escombros

Mientras tanto...

-vicerroy, creo que tu tonta ave no es tan tonta despues de todo, talvez si pueda vencer al ninja...-decia macfist tratando deo subir mucho el ego del cientifico malvado.

-si, si, pero...parece que el ninja tiene un nuevo aliado...-analizaba vicerroy mientrs observaba a nomi hasta que dio con el broche verde que tenia nomi en su capa- uh? Señor, ese simbolo que tiene ese chico de pelo rojo no se le hace familiar?

-mmm...nueva moda?-

-arg...-exclamo el cientifico mientras giraba los ojos- es el mismo simbolo que tenia el libro con los secretos del ninja que llego a nuestras manos una vez...recuerda?

Macfist penso por un minuto mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-oh si!

-yo propongo que lo capturemos y teniendolo a el, el ninja volvera solo a nosotros! -decia vicerroy pero fue interrumpido por su jefe

-no es no! Yo digo que nos llevemos a ese chico -señalo a nomi- y a el! -señalo a howard- con el alido del ninja y un alumni obligadamntevendra a nosotros, lo atrapremos y LO DESTRUIREMOS!

-si señor...nose como no se me ocurrio a mi -decia el cientifico dandole la razon a su jefe mientras sacab el control del robot-tengu

El ave destructora estaba sobrevolando la secundaria mientras con sus alas destruia el lugar, la batalla habia sido llevada hasta el tejado de la secundaria, esta vez la destruccion era mayor...

-Finta ninja, finta ninja! - decia ransy mientras esquibaba los zarpazos de robot-tengu

Nomi ayudaba a su alumno tratando de destruir al robot, pero ni la espada de el ni la del ninja le hacian daño

-como acabaremos con esto ?!-pregunto randy a su maestro

-usa todo lo que se enseñe! -le grito nomi y en el descuido el robot-tengu le dio un zarpazo empujandolo fuera de tejado haciendole caer al vacio

-NOMI! -grito randy hacercandose a la orilla, pero sintio un alivio al ver que el chico de cabello rojo habia sido mas rapido, habia enterrado la espada en la pared y se ahi estaba colgado

-estoy bien! Destruyelo ahora!

El ninja asintio y volvio la mirada hacia la bestia mecanica

-bien mala copia de tengu, te llego la hora!- el traje del ninja cambio de color al igual que sus ojos, ahora eran rojos on lineas negras y de su espada salia fuego, corrio hacia el robot con su espada en alto

-CORTE NINJA!- exclamo saltando sobre el robot-tengu para hacerle un corte presiso en su cabeza, pero este habrio la boca y de entre sus dientes, salio una lengua en la cual estaba enrrollado howard

-NINJA! -grito el, randy reacciono y logro detenerse antes de hacerle daño a howard- ninja salvame!

-estoy en eso, estoy en eso!- exclamaba el sin saber que hacer, no podia lanzar estrellas ninjas porque el robot usaria a howard como un escudo

Nomi logro volver al tejado con su maestro, sin darse cuenta que el robot tenia de rehen al peli anaranjado, aprovecho su distraccion y lanzo su espada a la cabeza del robot, pero antes de que la espada impactara, esta fue desviada por una patada ninja.

-no Nomi!...tiene a Howard!...-decía el ninja explicándole la situación a su maestro

-p-pero qué?!- Nomi voltea hacia el robot-tengu y vio a Howard entre las fauces del robot.

-debemos salvar a Howard!- randy se desconcentro por un momento de su entorno, sin darse cuenta que una de las filosas garras del robot-tengu estaba por atravesarle

-RANDY!- exclamo Nomi mientras corría hacia el ninja

-arg!- exclamo randy cayendo de espalda-…uf!...gracias bro!- se acaricio la cabeza, pero cuando volvió la mirada a su maestro pudo ver como Nomi había sido lastimado por las garras del robot

El costado de Nomi sangraba sin parar

-*cof* -el pelirrojo tosió un poco de sangre

-Nomi!- el ninja corrió hasta él para ayudarle pero el robot-tengu lo tomo con su garra y se elevo en el aire, ahora con Nomi y Howard como rehenes randy no sabía qué hacer- NO! –exclamo

Justo por sobre ellos apareció la nave de macfist, el robot-tengu entro por una compuerta

-NO!- grito él mientras lanzaba el extraño de su bufanda roja a una de las patas del robot- gghhhaaa!- fue arrastrado por el ave hasta la nave de macfist, pero antes de poder entrar por la compuerta esta se cerró con fuerza- como? Cuando? Qué? – antes de caer con una de las dagas ninja la enterró en el metal para sostenerse

Esta vez…esta vez las cosas no iban a ser como antes, el destruía a algún monstruo y listo, rompía el objeto valioso del alumno que había sido poseído por el hechicero y este volvía a la normalidad…pero esta vez era todo diferente, la vida de Nomi y Howard estaba en riesgo…


	6. Cara a Cara

CAPITULO 6: "CARA A CARA"

Ya en el interior de los cuarteles de macfist, el científico malvado ponía un vendaje alrededor de la herida de nomi

-arg!- se quejó el pelirrojo

-bien…ya están!- señalo vicceroy a su jefe que entro en la sala de metal

Howard estaban atado a una silla mientras que nomi estaba atado con cadenas que estaban conectadas al techo del lugar, prácticamente estaba a un metro del suelo colgando.

-ahora ustedes…ME DIRAN QUIEN ES EL NINJA!- ordeno hannibal macfist

-eh…no!- Añadió Howard de inmediato- jamás te diremos quién es el ninja!

-ok! Entonces...!- añadió macfist al mismo tiempo que salían unos brazos mecánicos del techo y sostenían la silla de Howard hasta la altura donde se encontraba nomi

El suelo se abrió y se pudo observar un tanque lleno de tiburones. Nomi miro con enojo a Howard y este solo sonrió tontamente

-lo sentimos hannibal macfist, no le diremos la identidad del ninja- dijo nomi con tranquilidad

-jum! Déjemelo a mí señor -decía vicceroy mientras bajaba la palanca y el tanque de tiburones fue cubierto de nuevo- verán...nosotros no le haremos daño al ninja, al contrario! Si nos dicen su identidad vamos a ir a su casa y le haremos una fiesta!- decía vicceroy a lo que ambos adolescentes (aunque uno de ellos solo aparentaba esa edad) intercambiaron miradas

-eehhh...que edad crees que tenemos? - pregunto Howard haciéndole burla

-vicceroy!- exclamo macfist mientras veía una de las pantallas que había en la sala, se veía como el ninja estaba entrando por los conductos de ventilación

-ya es hora señor...-decía vicceroy acercándose al tablero de controles- veamos si el ninja puede con nuestro nuevo sistema de defensa

Mientras que Howard miraba con temor la pantalla, de que por primera vez el salga herido, nomi miraba la manera de ayudar a su alumno, pero el hecho de tan solo moverse hacia que el dolor de la herida vuelva, la cual era profunda y ni siquiera estaba bien curada.

-bien…pongámonos en marcha….- decía vicceroy mientras introducía unos códigos en el tablero de control…

El ninja se estaba arrastrando por uno de los conductos de ventilación, cuando de pronto un fuerte viento lo empujo con fuerza por los conductos estrellándolo con fuerza cada vez que había una intersección con otro conducto de ventilación

-cómo?! Cuando?! Qquuueeeeee?!- exclamaba con cada golpe hasta que el fuerte viento se detuvo- eh?

A lo lejos por el conducto se escuchaba un peculiar sonido acercándose. Randy miro hacia atrás y vio una plagada de arañas robóticas.

-gghhhaaa! -exclamo mientras se arrastraba más rápido por el conducto para que las robo-arañas no le alcancen.

Pero en cosa de minutos las robo-arañas ya estaban sobre el dándole profundas mordidas con los filosos dientes de metal.

-gha! Auch! Auch! - del traje saco una de las esferas- flash de luz ninja!

La poderosa luz encegueció momentáneamente a las robo-arañas que salió de la esfera le dio tiempo para sacar la espada y hacer un corte y la pared del conducto de aire y salir.

-yeah! -dijo mientras caía de pie - bien...ahora a buscar a nomi y Howard- decía mientras corría por los interminables pasillos hasta que se encontró con un grupo de robo-simios

-ay no!- exclamo el

- capturar al ninja! -dijeron al unísono los robots

En cuestión de segundos los robo-simios perseguían a Randy por las instalaciones macfist, pero luego llego hasta un pasillo sin salida. Volteo a ver a los robo-simios y sacando su espada dijo.

- es hora del ninja radical!

Mientras tanto y debido a la batalla que libro con el ninja y los robots, se perdió la señal en la pantalla donde vicceroy controlaba todo.

-genial!- Exclamo furico hannibal macfist- tu tonto mecanismo de seguridad fallo de nuevo!

-con calma señor...aun no ocurre lo mejor de mi plan...-decía el científico con calma

-de que hablas?!

En ese momento entro por la compuerta el robot-tengu, al abrir la boca salieron cuatro brazos mecánicos que sostenían al ninja de brazos y piernas

-yes! Al fin! Yo eh capturado al ninja!- exclamo el hombre dejando de lado el ingenio de su científico malvado...de nuevo

Nomi miro preocupado a Randy, todo estaba yendo mal, la identidad del ninja de debía ser revelada, pero mientras el pelirrojo planeaba alguna forma de escape atrás de ellos, en una gigantesca pantalla apareció el rostro del hechicero, nomi se quedó helado de solo sentir de nuevo esa presencia.

-el ninja! -exclamo el ser de piel verde- hannibal, has hecho un buen trabajo...tendrás tu recompensa...- pero al mirar al resto de los presentes en la sala, al ver al pelirrojo rio con ironía- pequeño nomi...te veo de nuevo ...-sonríe con malicia- como tu hermano, quien me encerró aquí ya está muerto, tendré que desquitarme contigo y con el ninja...

Nomi había entrado en pánico, Randy no sabía qué hacer y Howard trataba de librarse. De pronto, por el suelo se alzaba una neblina verde.

-QUITENLE LA MASCARA AL NINJA!- grito el hechicero

-okok- respondió de mala gana macfist acercándose al ninja, tomo la máscara con su brazo robótico

-NNNOOOO!- grito nomi, el chico pelirrojo se soltó de las cadenas y se lanzó sobre el robot-tengu, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que suelte a Randy, su único propósito era que salieran de ahí con vida y que la identidad del ninja siga intacta.

-NINJA!- grito Howard, Randy corrió hasta él y lo libero

-NNOO! -grito Mcfist enojado- ROBO-SIMIOS! ATAQUEN!

En cosa de segundos los tres ya estaban rodeados por los robot de Mcfist, Randy saco su espada.

-ya salí de aquí una vez y lo volveremos hacer!- grito el ninja con orgullo

-NOOOO! -grito el hechicero, una nube de gas verde se alzó desde el suelo- NO ESCAPARAS DE MI NINJA!

-eso ya lo veremos! BOMBA DE HUM- antes que Randy pueda terminar la frase y lanza la bomba de gas maloliente al suelo, la nube verde se posó sobre sus piernas y le impidieron moverse- GHA! -grito cuando cayó al suelo y empezó a ser arrastrado hacia un torbellino verde

-Randy!- gritaron nomi y Howard a la vez, el chico regordete tomo la silla se las lanzo a los robot

-libro! Ve por el!- grito Howard, el? Se estaba arriesgando por defender a su amigo? Era extraño para nomi eso ya que siempre Howard era la damisela en apuros, pero no era tiempo para ironías

Nomi corrió hasta el ninja para ayudarlo pero el tiempo se acababa, lo jalo de los brazos y logro salvarlo

-vámonos de aquí!- exclamo el

-NO! Tú no te vas! Quiero mi venganza!- grito el hechicero, la nube verde tomo a nomi de su capa y lo arrojo dentro del torbellino

-NOMI!- grito Randy a punto de lanzarse al torbellino y seguir a su maestro, pero Howard lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo

-vámonos!- exclamo

Los robo-simios se abalanzaron sobre ellos

-BOMBA DE LUZ NINJA! -grito el chico para dejar segados a los robot...el no quería dejar a su maestro atrás, pero seguir ahí sería peligroso, para él y Howard quien no tenía ninguna probabilidad para la batalla...así comenzaron el escape por las instalaciones de Mcfist, mientras que nomi le hacía frente a lo que fue parte de su pasado y ahora el final de su futuro...


End file.
